Operators of retail stores continue to seek display systems for protecting merchandise subject to shoplifting. This is particularly true for handheld electronic items such as digital cameras, portable digital devices, handheld computers, laptop computers, and portable phones. However, the increased security must not interfere with the ability of a potential purchaser to physically examine and, in some instances, to operate the merchandise. Merchants have found that displaying such electronic items in a glass cabinet secured by a lock decreases sales because customers feel uncomfortable asking a sales associate to unlock the cabinet. Many customers will avoid a purchase all together rather than seeking the assistance of a sales associate and evaluating the item under the scrutiny of the sales associate. Merchants, therefore, desire merchandise display security devices that allow potential purchasers to freely examine and operate a display item, while preventing a shoplifter from removing the display item from the display area.
Various merchandise display security devices for protecting items of merchandise at a display area are known in the art. One such device provides each item of merchandise with an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag that activates an alarm if the item is passed through a sensor located at the exit of the retail store without the tag being removed or deactivated. However, EAS tags have significant drawbacks. First, a shoplifter may simply grab one or more expensive items and quickly leave the store, potentially activating the alarm, but making a fast getaway. Second, a shoplifter may separate the EAS tag from the item since it is difficult to secure an EAS tag to smaller items of merchandise, for example a cellular phone.
Other merchandise display security devices utilize a mechanical cable to secure the item of merchandise to a fixed support within the display area. The mechanical cable acts as a tether, preventing the item from being removed from the display area, while having a sufficient length to provide freedom of movement for a potential customer to evaluate the item. In some instances, the mechanical cable further includes an electrical sense loop and an audible or visible alarm that is activated if a shoplifter cuts or otherwise shorts the sense loop, removes the cable from its anchored position on the fixed support, or removes the item of merchandise from the cable. However, mechanical cable-based devices likewise have significant disadvantages. Shoplifters may defeat the mechanical cable, or its connection to the fixed support or to the item of merchandise, then conceal the item and quickly leave the display area. Although an alarm in the display area might be activated, the shoplifter may be able to exit the display area undetected unless a store employee actually observed the shoplifter concealing the item and leaving the display area.
Therefore, there is a need for improved merchandise display systems for protecting an item of merchandise from theft. There exists a further and more specific need for merchandise display security devices including anti-theft features that prevent a shoplifter from easily separating an item of merchandise from the device. There exists a particular need for a merchandise display security device including anti-theft features that prevents a shoplifter from defeating the device and then concealing an item of merchandise and leaving a display area undetected.